regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invader Skoodge
Invader Skoodge (Ted Raimi): An unlucky Irken Invader who was assigned to planet Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people, due to his shortness. He was the first Invader to successfully conquer a planet in Operation Impending Doom II, but is prejudiced against by the Almighty Tallest, who proceed to launch him into the planet as the first shot of the destruction. Somehow, he survived. When Zim says "But I thought the Tallest killed you" on Hobo 13, Skoodge replies "Yeah...But I'm okay now." Skoodge is very loyal to The Almighty Tallest who hate him. He was planned to be included in future episodes of the show, but it was canceled with the ones unfinished. Bashful however serves his loyalty and as a assistant to him as well. Appearance Skoodge is a very short Irken, something that causes him to be looked down upon (more than usual) by the Tallest and is considered ugly. He wears a standard Irken Invader uniform, but with no horizontal stripes, which has several dark spots or stains on it, and wears pink gloves and boots rather than the usual black, although these changed to the standard Black in Hobo 13. He has a wide, stubby body and ruby eyes, though he has red-violet eyes in The Nightmare Begins. He is also shown occasionally without a PAK (throughout the whole episode, Hobo 13). Personality Skoodge has shown that he can be very gullible, believing the Tallests' claim that they changed the tradition for Organic Sweep (the conquering Invader was launched from a cannon as part of the Organic Sweep as opposed to ordering the sweep to be commenced himself or herself). He is nervous and seemingly afraid of the Tallest sometimes, choosing to be aware that Red and Purple despise him due to their cruel and uncaring height-based society, causing him to have a very mellow personality. Like Bob, he may harbor secret feelings of anger and resentment towards the current Tallest as a result of their cruelty. He does, however, seem to be rather proud of the fact that he partly overcame his height-based disadvantage in Irken society, and when Tallest purple exclaimed, "Man, you're ugly!" he answered smartly, "and short," in an attempt to please the Tallest. He appeared very proud and boastful after he conquered Blorch, posing happily for the cameras as he walked into the main chamber of the Massive, though he was originally crying when assigned this planet. Being the first to take over a planet for Operation Impending Doom II indicates that Skoodge is indeed a skilled Invader, but, as stated above, is never acknowledged by anyone due to his minimal size. He not only allows the Tallest to control him, he allowed Zim to use him to his advantage as well, though currently Zim is even smaller in height than he is by a few inches. Still, he never has shown to have become upset over this, accepting his inferiority. Quotes *I got to stop those pers. *(Screams and crashed land on the wall) *Filth! Don't worry Margaret, i would try to send in some help to stop those guys for using...thngs to you. (Runs off as he got scared and blushed) *Thats because i told them. *you know a band that plays songs, we should call ourselves. Gallery IrkenSociety.png Skoodge Proud (Battle of the Planets).png Poor, poor Skoodge.png Skoodge Next to Zim (The Nightmare Begins).png Skoodge 001.png Skoodge as a part of organic sweep.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Irken Empire member Category:Aliens Category:Alien Male